Recently, the use of electromagnetic waves in the millimeter and sub-millimeter wave length range for communication purposes has attracted a lot of attention. Advantages associated with using such electromagnetic waves/radiation are numerous, such as improved bandwidth and therefore higher transmission rates are possible (compared to microwave communications). Furthermore, indoor wireless communications in the THz (Terahertz) frequency band(s) may be able to provide data channels that have a data capacity of Tera-bits per second.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.